Legioss Fighter Down
by Veronica Avalon
Summary: Robotech – Black Hawk Down crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Legioss Fighter Down**

**Robotech – Black Hawk Down crossover **

Hong Kong, East Central China -

2016 -

In the aftermath of the First Robotech War, the Chinese Government collapsed. Famine and civil war broke out. The E.B.S.I.S. entered into the region and declared it apart of there sovereignty.

Even after there entrance 300,000,000 Chinese die of starvation. Tongo Jie Shi the most powerful warlord in China takes siege of Beijing and takes over Hong Kong forcing the E.B.S.I.S to there limit.

With control of the ports, he seizes food shipments from the United Earth Government, Hunger is his weapon. The UEG responds and sends 20,000 combat troops from the RDF and newly formed Armies of the Southern Cross to restore order and bring food to the people. E.B.S.I.S does not like the action and states that it is an invasion, however with their forces stretched out they can do nothing to stop it.

April 2016

Tongo Jie Shi waits until most of the RDF forces withdraw and declares war on the remaining UEG peacekeepers. That same month Shi backed Zendraedi and human militia ambush and slaughter 51 UDG aid workers, and they begin to target RDF personal.

In August, UEG sends elite Soldiers, Alpha Tactical Armored Corp, Tactical Armored Space Corp, and the 1st Veritech Fighter squadron of the RDF 'Skull' to Hong Kong to remove Shi and restore order.

-

- Edited by Skull 01

* * *

**Chapter One**

**- Saturday October, 2nd 2016AD 1234hr -**

Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win.

**Sun-tzu**, _The Art of War. Strategic Assessments _-

The sun rises over the once great city of Hong Kong. A land of hope has been turned into the land of hopelessness. Thousands line the war torn streets, just out side of Tsuen Wan the towering peak of Victoria Mountain is seen in the distance from Hong Kong Island. A Zentraedi ship now calls the mountain home, it is embedded into the mountain side jetting a mile into the sky. The empty steal buildings behind the port are all that is left of the city on the mainland. Many are shattered some have fallen the city is now hell for the people of China. Ones that are alive enough to crawl gather around the small port. This is a common sight these helpless and defeated humans gather in a mob at the first sight of a relief ship from the E.B.S.I.S. or UEG. They push and pull desperate to get to the rice that rests with in the holds of the ship.

It looks surreal for the members of 56th Tactical Armored Space Corp, as they watch from their VAH-10 Aurora's one of the latest in Variable technology (AKA Veritech). The VAH-10 is the first Veritech Helicopter and was designed by SAAB America in response to the ASC requirement for a Multi Role Veritech to support the Veritech Hover Tanks. The Pilots of the TASC call their jack-of-all trade chopper the AJACS after the Veritech ever fallible Transformation computer, Aerial Joint Attack Copter System. The Crew Chiefs and weapons technicians also use this name but the acronym is a bit different, Advanced Jack Ass Chopper of Shit. Despite their nicknames given to the Veritech she has proven to be reliable unlike the EU-11 Gun Pod that is under slung on the Veritech's belly.

For the six ship formation of the 56th TASC they loiter just off land in chopper mode at about two hundred feet watching the mob attack the ship. Holding the tip of the formation Warrant Officer One Daniel 'Wetter' Cummings is first to notice six vehicles of various type roll up onto the mob. Looking out from his tinted canopy he focuses on the vehicles to see weapons mounted to them. "Technicals... coming in from seven o'clock."

Chief Warrant Officer Three, Matt Evermann age twenty five, raises his helmet visor and examines the sight from his lead AJAC, his skin is rough from the wind off the sea of China, his brown eyes focus on the vehicles as they approach. He also notices that the ships crew has given up on any order as they let the mob fight themselves for the rice. Before he can even speak the Technical's roll to a stop and open fire onto the Mob of staving civilians. Their AK-74 rip's through the crowd randomly hitting who ever comes close to the rice that spills from their bags.

Instinctively the AJAC brake formation at the sight of mussel fire. They brake into formations of three and orbit the ship as the shooting continues. CW3 Evermann calls out at the sight of the gunfire. "Shit! He shutters as he watches a woman get her chest blown open. "This is Delta Five One, I got unarmed civilians getting shot at!"

Holding his wing is the only Female of the flight, CW2 Heather 'Loaded' Mandel she an average girl two years younger then Matt and has won the respect of being one of the guys. She looks down at the shooting as it ends. Nearly twenty lay dead or dieing on the dock. "I see it two Matt..." She pulls her Veritech to a Hover and sights her EU-11 onto one of the technicals. "Command, Delta Two, I got Militia shooting at unarmed civilians in Sector Quebec Kilo thirty four. Permission to engage."

The flight of AJACS begin to circle awaiting an order to fire, their rooter blades begins to kick up the water and the spray of the ocean begins to fall onto the Technicals and the men in them. "Delta Two, Command, are you being fired at?"

Everyone in the flight winces at the question, many times they have seen this happen and all know that if there not taking any fire they will not be allowed to defend the civilians. Matt takes over the radio conversation willing to take the response that's about to come. "Command, Delta One, negative."

"That's in the Mainland, that's EBSIS jurisdiction not ours. Request to engage is denied, return to base."

With a verity of pouts and curses the six ship of AJAC pull away and head back for New Hong Kong Airport on Lantau Island. The most upset is Matt this is the third time he watched this happen and he is getting tired of it. He looks to his crestfallen flight seeing they too are displeased. "We will get them next time guys..." The young CW3 looks behind at what he can see of the port. "Next time..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Deep with in Hong Kong Island is the home of the Warlord that has helped bring millions to their knees through malnourishment. He owns the city and his rule is law, and his law is chaos. The once bustling streets of a prospers city are filled with millions the poor and the weak, the markets sell weapons instead of food and to get away from such a life Opium is the drug of choice. Deep with in the lawless lands Tongo Jie Shi's elite mingle rape and rule. Just leaving a meeting with one such man is Progov Yuri an EBSIS KGB intelligence operative, standing at about six one he towers over the small Chinese the run thru the streets. He exits the building and goes to Three SUVs, from which he acquires a satellite phone. Little does he know that he is being watched form afar and above.

His travel takes him through the city its streets are littered with the impoverished and dead. He takes no notice of them but of his conversation he is having in Russian. The ride is bumpy the roads of the city haven't been maintained in eighteen years and potholes are everywhere. As the small convoy reaches the Ting Kau Bridge the driver of the last vehicle in the group is first to notice that they are being followed. His shock turns into fear as the lone VAF-6 Alpha fighter comes into focus. The young china man watches as the aircraft transforms from Fighter to Guarding mode.

The VAF-6 is one of the replacement fighters for the aging VF-1's that valiantly served in the first Robotech War. Smaller and lighter weight than the VF-1 the VAF-6 was recklessly given the name 'Alpha' by its designers. The designers stated that it was the first true Veritech. However only time will tell, the 1st VF squadron was the first to receive this new fighter with mixed results. Besides being a missile platform it's a linking system with her 'sister' Veritech the VBF-8 'Beta.' The idea was liked by the brass but not the pilots. The Fighter worked in tandem with the Beta routinely, the combination is called the Legioss Fighter. The Legioss combination proved essential when facing Zendraedi. The VF-1 stood forty two feet off the ground, the same height of a Zendraedi foot soldier. The Alpha stood only thirty two feet it was a Beta at thirty seven feet that had the power to engage a Zendraedi foot soldier.

To the young man that drove the SUV it didn't matter what the pilots thought about it, to him it was a Mecha, and you don't mess with them unless you got one. Just as they reach the middle of the bridge two Legioss Fighters come up from under the bridge cutting off the head truck. The legs of the Beta's are tilted downwards at full power so to keep it and the combination aloft. Its sound was intimidating and the SUV stopped dead in their tracks. They watch as men in armor fast rope from the back of the Legioss.

Inside the middle SUV, Yuri roles his eyes as he watches the RDF soldiers come to his vehicle window tapping on it. He looks at the soldier that carries a Laser rifle and shakes his head turning back to his phone. "I have to go..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Back at the New Hong Kong Airport on Lantau Island were the joint RDF and Southern Cross task force calls home, Progov Yuri sits in a small empty room a space heater provides his only comfort. He pulls a flask from his coat pocket and takes a swig. When finished he wipes away the bit of Vodka that was spilt on his beard. When the door opens he simply leans back with his flask in hand. He looks to see that he is well liked as a two star General enters with a clipboard holding the Russians file. He wears urban style BDU's and has the RDF insignia on his right sleeve.

"General Garson..." The middle aged Russian reads the General's name tag as he holds out his flask. With a smile at the offer the General simply waves his hands. "You must be so desperate to find Shi, and you caught a lonely Russian.

Garson leans on the wall next to the table Yuri sits next to. He's a tall slender man with little hair on his head. He goes over his paper work once more before tossing it on the table. "We weren't after Shi, we were after you..."

"Me..." The Russian gives a smirk as he takes another swig. "I'm just a simple man..."

Shaking his head Garson sits down at the opposite end of the table pointing to the file. "You're EBSIS intelligence, Mr. Yuri."

With a cold stare the older Russian takes another swig from his flask. Yuri shows only a little respect for the RDF officer in front of him. "Very cleaver, so what if I am... this is a member nation of the EBSIS. You've come here to kill Shi for us yet we didn't ask your help.."

A laugh from the General comes as Yuri leans back in his chair studying the cold blue eyes that look at him. "You haven't done the job, but you seem to be getting real friendly with the man, he did kill a couple thousands of your troop's last year, right."

Firmly placing his flask on the table, Yuri stares back at the General. "Just because we didn't live on the Battle Fortress doesn't mean we don't know how to wage War."

Giving a grin, Garson rubs his nose as he corrects Yuri. "Well I'm from Toronto I wouldn't know about that."

"You shouldn't have come here..." Yuri pauses as he takes a swig from his flask. "This is our land, our war, not yours."

The defiance from Yuri has Garson give a cold look of his own as he leans in taking the man's flask. "Three million dead and counting; that's not a war Mr. Yuri that's Genocide." With only silence coming form his prisoner Garson stands and points behind the man to a coffee machine. "You can enjoy that warm coffee over there you got that."

As the General Exits the two MPs at the door go to attention, he takes no notice as he walks past them and down the hallway to be greeted by a full bird Colonel of the Armies of the Southern Cross Global Military Police. The two don't even greet as they meet, Garson goes right to business. "What did you think?"

The slightly younger man shakes his head putting his hands on his hips. "Cool calm, smart, he has KGB written all over him..."

"Lets sit on him things are complicated enough, we need to know why the KGB is talking to Shi." As he turns to leave The GMP officer shakes his head and that draws his attention. "This isn't like the Robotech War, this is complicated."

"Sir..." Forced to follow the General the GMP Colonel calls out to him. "The Council has been asking for situation reports every morning."

With a small pause in his step the older man gives a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "Tell them that the situation is... complicated."

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the flight line of the airport, Four Alpha's and Beta's sit with their engines hot on the Taxi way inside the lead Alpha is a veteran form the first Robotech War. Lieutenant Commander Max Sterling, he has grown up since the War spending time in the Argentina quadrant has jaded him some what. He hasn't seen his wife or daughter in six months and this Hong Kong venture wasn't scheduled. However he can't complain as he sits on the taxi way waiting for clearance to takeoff. By request he asked for his wing man and old friend from the SDF-1 Lieutenant Commander Randy Levine, a bit older then Max, Levine is the Commander of the 43rd VF squadron on Luna, but he owed Max a favor so he came to Hong Kong.

The jester of the group Levine barks out to the other VF pilots all in good fun. "Welcome to Alpha airlines, were you got all the missiles and half the Veritech." Sterling shakes his head at the comment, he is indifferent to the new Veritech but Levine hates the Alpha's with a passion. "Don't forget today is 'Ass-backer' Saturday so double the fudge for every hour sitting on our asses."

The Beta pilots take some offence to it. An Alpha's pilot's nickname fore the Beta is 'Ass-backer' Sterling begins to get his clearance from the tower and he waves his fighters on laughing as Levine continues. "Remember that this is a SpEd Veritech and riding the short buss home is mandatory." The Four ship formation takes off with the amusement of Levine to entertain them.

In only a half hour the four fighter become two Legioss and make there way to there first way-point. As they hug the shoreline they look to two flights of AJAC going back to base. The Twelve AJAC look to the two Legioss and the pilots all make comments. Captain Ted 'Bumper' Hazel who leads his and CW3 Evermann's flight opens up a channel.

"Skull 61, Omega One switch to secure UHF, I got some bad news for yea." Inside the blue Alpha, Max goes to the channel and awaits some kind of comment from the TASC pilot. "You got something coming out of your ass, oh wait that's a Beta..."

"Oh, really..." Max looks back to the Beta then to the AJAC that are flying slightly lower. "I didn't catch that Omega One too much shit is coming from that rooter head toy of yours."

Omega one shakes his head at the lame comeback, as she looks to the fighter as they pass. "Did they have to shrink your brains as well as the fighter, damn?"

Sterling looks to his video screen of the pilot and points at him. "Look, we can't pick the size; they were designed to fit the small dicks you Crossers have."

The two share a laugh as they go in opposites directions, both formations look at each other with some content. "Hey Skull One it looks like we are going to have to take this to the court again."

Sterling sits back in his seat confident in his game. "Man I don't want to beat you in hoops again how about a game more fitting of a Crosser, like Badminton, or Curling."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Back at New Hong Kong, Warrant Officer One, Melissa Grimes sits in her tattered urban TASC uniform. In front of her desk stands a replacement in a crisp flight suit. His name is Todd Blackburn according to the file he had just handed her. New transfers aren't rare but as she goes over the paper work she reads that this nut volunteered to transfer to Hong Kong. She herself is only a year older, fresh out of the Armies of the Southern Cross's Robotech Accelerated Training Program she thought she would be fighting along side everyone else, but with a shortage in office personnel and with her beauty she finds herself as a Desk jockey.

"Name..."

The girl's voice seems uncaring to Blackburn, well at least for him. "Todd... Blackburn..." He promised himself he would wait for a day but his curiosity gets the better of him. "What's it like..."

"What's what like...?"

Blackburn watches as she rolls her eyes as she types way at her keyboard. Hong Kong... the fighting..."

The question is common among newbie's but this kid seems to be smiling as he awaits an answer "Serial number..."

"324,781,124..."

Seeing that the boy isn't going to wipe his smile on his face and is about to ask the question again she answers, but in her own way. "First it's The Kong... or just Kong, no one calls it Hong Kong... second I wouldn't know about the fighting, because I am something the General really doesn't want to see go into combat...

"Like what?"

The fact that she is the only female in office with standing she thought her hint was good enough, so she leans back as she types to help out. "Take a guess."

"You're a girl..." Blackburn blushes as he just notices he's standing in front of a full blown chick. "A good looking girl."

With the point made Melissa makes sure the newbie understands. "Are you a good looking girl?" The silence seems to bring a nod from the young WO1. "Date of birth..."

"June, twenty seventh, ninety eight." He looks away from Grimes so not to leer. "I'm here to kick some ass."

-

-

* * *

-

-

As night falls, the men and women of the joint taskforce head to the main hanger for a well disserved brake. Arriving just in time to enjoy a well cooked meal is Sterling's flight, they are quick out of Debriefing and head for the food. Levine is not one to wait in any line especially with only enlisted and Southern Cross in it. So with a grab of a plate he heads right for the beef cutting in between CW2 Heather Mandel and her new wingman Blackburn. The young Blackburn sees the Skull patch and diverts his eyes if in front of God. Mandel isn't willing to let a little thing like rank or a Skull patch from not getting her food.

"Hey, there's a line..."

Levine checks out the CW2 not to see much so he shrugs his shoulder as her drives a fork into a slice of beef. "I know..."

"Well this isn't the end of it..." Heather pushes the brash pilot away from her and takes his plait. Everyone goes silent in the area as the two stare each other down.

From a distance stands, General, Mike Steele Commander of the 56th TASC and hates how the RDF bullies the ASC and is more then willing to push a Skull member around comes up to the two. He approaches Lt. Commander Levine and grabs his arm pulling him from the line. "What going on here..."

"Oh..." Randy looks back to the Female WO1, and then to the General with an apologetic look, even if he doesn't care. "Oh just a misunderstanding...."

"I mean your weapon..." The General points to the Levine's sidearm that still sits in its holster on his flight suit. "RDF Regs state that a pilot only carries his firearm when in the air flyboy."

"Opps..." Levine looks to his weapon then to his food. "I will take care of it after I eat."

"Skull or no Skull, you broke the rules..." Steele walks up so his spit strikes Levine as he speaks. "Now you can go and check in your weapon, or we can have a chat with General Garson."

"As soon as I eat I will check it in..."

Watching Levine walk away from him drives the General up a wall before he can go and chew him out LT Commander Sterling steps up to do damage control. He also begins to remember why Levine owed him a favor. "Look sir, he hasn't eaten all day he's tired..."

This time Sterling feels the General spit as he chews him out. "Let me tell you something, you Skull are just a bunch of Cowboys, you think because you came from Macross it makes you better." Sterling shakes his head allowing the General to give him a lecture. "When we get into the red zone your Skull are going to need my Corpsmen, we all better learn to be a team." Seeing that Max is willing to take the fall, Steele turns and walks away. "We're done here."

Sitting at a table around his men is Lieutenant Colonel Emerson, he wears Urban BDU's along side everyone at his table and has the Alpha Tactical Armored Corp insignia on his shoulder. He and Sterling make eye contact and with a raise of his glass Emerson smile almost thanking Sterling.

-

-

* * *

-

-

The rest of the night goes uneventful as each unit goes to their bunks. For the 56th TASC, they enjoy their free time doing what a soldier can. Most sit around a TV watching two of their own play a game consul. Others keep to themselves but for the men under the Fourth flight they huddle together talking with their new member, Blackburn. Mendel seems to be his favorite as she stood up against a member of Skull and lived to tell the tail. The conversation quickly shifts to the conflict at hand, Hong Kong.

"Get this..." WO1 Siegel 'Gibber' Chase points out in a newspaper set up by the local volunteers of the relief effort. W01 Chase was the last newbie, he is young and his hair is still clean cut with a standard high and tight. One of Chases specialty is Language, one of the reason he is in Hong Kong is that he can read write and speak Cantonese his skill may be lacking and no where near the linguists the Global Military Police has sent, but he has helped in communicating to the locals for the 56th. "A chingk destroyed another Chingk's Tree. So he now owes him his daughter..." Everyone shakes their head and gives smiles to the foreign and primitive culture that rests in this once great nation. "He gets to rape his daughter over a tree... What the fuck."

"Shit..." Melissa lies on her cot reading a book. "I would tell him to go fuck himself."

The comment brings another chuckle even Blackburn can laugh at this one, as he continues to unpack. "What the hell, what happens if you don't have a daughter..."

The group of AJAC pilots are stumped so they turn to Captain Hazel , their hotheaded leader that was taunting Skull One, he is a short stocky man not your average pilot but one hell of a gamer as he plays a racing game on the Playstation. "I don't know; ask Evermann, he likes them."

The quiet and Reserved CW3 looks up from the letter he was writing to see everyone gazing in his direction. Evermann gives a small sigh, he can't remember how he got this title but it has stuck. Blackburn seems to have the most questioning look as this comes to a shock. "Chief, you like the Chingks"

"It's not a matter of liking or disliking..." The young Evermann gives a slight glare at the Captain for making him explain himself to Blackburn. "I respect them, their human just like us..."

CW2 Eric 'Token' Queen, plays on a Gameboy giving a chuckle to the comment. Queen call sign helps explain himself, Token as in token black guy. Out of the fourth flight of twelve men he's the only black man, he's also a prankster plotting his initiation of WO1 Blackburn. "Nugget..." Queen gestures to Blackburn. "The Chief here is a believer, he's all about the... mission..."

Putting away his letter Evermann sits up in his cot to explain himself to Blackburn. "Look these people, they have no food, no respect, no hope, you know..." Seeing Blackburn nod Evermann stutters to continue. "I look at it that we can at least try and help or watch the EBSIS destroy this country on MBS."

Everyone turns as Captain Hazel as he jumps up controller in hand. "Oh... Shit! That's right!" Everyone watches as he has just blown past the competition and going to set a new record for the game. "Look at that! Look at tha..."

Before any can catch him the Captain falls to the ground. As other members of the 56th come to his aid Evermann watches the TV screen as his race car spins out of control and crashes into a wall blowing up. It brings a sick feeling to his stomach as he then turns to his commanding office as he goes into epileptic shock.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**- 0545hr Sunday -**

The next morning brings bad news to the 56th TASC; Captain Ted 'Bumper' Hazel is out of the Corp and Flight 4 is out one CO. Making his way to the medical tent, CW3 Evermann acting CO to flight four, meets up with General Steal and Major Tanaka. He hopes for good news what he gets however is a lateral transfer. He stands and watches General Steele talk things over with the Major.

"We don't have the COs to give." Steel comments as he fiddles with a cigarette. "What do we do with the flight?"

The Major looks to Evermann with confidence. "Chief, Evermann, he's a good man, I think he can handle it."

"Chief Evermann..." Steel walks up to the young warrant office and looks him up and down. "Taking control of a whole Flight, that's way over your pay grade."

"First in, sir!" Evermann goes to attention, to show confidence, but Steele can see the man is nervous.

"Last out!"

The Three exchanges salutes and leaves Evermann with the flight of twelve AJACs. He swallows his own word as the rush of taking charge comes falling onto him. He knows that the responsibility at such an important time could be suicide.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Later that morning a joint meeting is made with all the Flight leaders of the TASC, And Skull, and the Squad leaders of the Veritech Hover Tanks lead by Lieutenant Colonel Emerson, one of the most respected men next to Sterling on the base. He has seen combat along side Sterling in Argentina and is the best Hover Tank pilot in the Alpha Tactical Armored Corp. Other notable members are a Captain in charge of the Civil Defence Flying Corp's 21st Aero-medical Squadron. She has a small flight of VF-9's Cutlass's, and forward swept winged light Veritech Fighter. Her Cutlass's provide CSAR, or combat search and rescue. Their light and small VF's are able to get in and out quickly; special pods are used to transport the wounded. Laying low in the back are members of the ASC Recon Escort Patrol's Detachment 21, they are a group of roughneck ground ponders that pride themselves in getting in and out of the tightest spots in the world. Making up the General Staff of the meeting is General Steele of the ASC and General Garson, the overall Taskforce Commander. The mood is tense for the two groups they have gone on mission after mission together, but this seems different even the brass seems nervous about something.

"Our target is Moe Ling, Shi's minister of finance and Lu Shi..." Everyone looks to the picture of a woman on the screen. General Garson looks at the picture then to his men with a smile. "She's Shi's foreign affairs ministers and wife."

Levine raises his hand and points at the girl looking to Sterling. "Not bad looking..."

The room gives a chuckle as Garson continues to go on with the briefing. He makes no comment on the photo as it switches to a map of Hong Kong Island. "Our targets are meeting fellow top ranking member in Shi's militia at Happy Valley Racecourse, deep in Shi's territory."

Steele that sits besides the standing Garson, he looks to the map as it brings up course way points and objectives. "This will be the same template as the Mong Kok raid. Skull will come in along side the 56th. The Legioss Fighter will hold air cover, half the Alpha's fighter will deploy with the REP team and assist in the capture of any full size Zendraedi. The four flights of AJAC will go to battloid mode and hold the four corners. Covering the Take downs."

The Map brings up a three dimensional display of the deployment of the AJAC as the Legioss hover above. Everyone in the group begins to take notes as Garson reads off a time table. "Time from incursion to capture of the principles, 10 minutes. After REP and Skull secure the prisoners, Colonel Emerson will bring up his Hover Tanks that will be escorting the Transport Vehicles for the Prisoners. Once the Prisoners are loaded, the Legioss Fighters will link back up and exit the area the four flights of AJAC will converge on the convoy and provide air support for their exit. Total time of operation will be thirty to thirty five minutes."

Max goes over his information and looks back to the map. "How many big Zentreadi are we talking about?"

Garson looks to Steele for the answer. After a quick search of his paper work Steele answers the question. "Three, as of yesterday... But then again, that info is old."

"Then..." Levine shakes his head and points to the map. "So there could be a hundred now..."

With the wave of his hand Sterling tries to calm his friend down. "It's okay..." He looks over to the Generals, feeling the same way as his friend but has a bit more control. "When will then be now?"

Garson shakes his head as he sits down taking hold of his pen. "Soon."

Everyone chuckles, Steele looks over to see the mood has lightened; he looks to paper work to give out the last part of the mission details. "Mission launch code is Irene, got that..." Everyone begins to write down the information as the Generals begin to pack up.

"Everyone is on combat alert..." Steele looks over to Evermann as he also packs up. "Hey Chief..." The young pilot looks up to the two stars somewhat nervous. "You're a man short in your flight, go and grab someone from the reserve."

"Yes Sir..."

Out side Sterling exits to see Emerson some what disturbed as he goes over his notes. "What's wrong, Eric..."

"I don't like it..." The light Colonel shakes his head as he looks over his notes seeing more things wrong then good. "Day time raid, not night, right when those chingks are fucked up on Opium..."

From the distance Sterling can see the sea the waves crashing on the beach. As he gives a sarcastic grin to make light of the problems.. "It's perfect..."

"Its not..." Emerson gathers his paper work and begins to leave. "Maybe for you Valkyrie Jocks but not us ground ponders... It's shit waiting to fall..."

With a sigh Sterling is unable to answer him as he walks off all he can do is watch the waves from the sea. Its peace seems to be a calm before a storm even as its chaos churns its motion draws the Veteran. 'Stay calm old friend...' Sterling looks up to the sunny sky as a cold wind blows. 'Be with us up there..."

**- 1105hr Sunday -**

-

-

* * *

**-To be continued- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Legioss Fighter Down **

**Robotech – Black Hawk Down crossover **

**Chapter Two **

**- Sunday October 3 2016AD 1540 -**

If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.

**Sun-tzu**, _The Art of War. Strategic Assessments _-

* * *

Just out side of the main hanger the members of the Alpha Tactical Space Corps begin to preps for their operation. In side of the operation area, CWO3 Matt Evermann enters with a somewhat hesitant stance. Looking around the small office he sees the young Warrant Officer One, Melissa Grimes. She seems frustrated being stuck in a office all day, the smell of fresh coffee only reminds her on how captive she is.

Grimes looks up from her keyboard with a small smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yea…" Evermann smiles as he enjoys the warmth from the cold hanger. "I need to talk to a W.O. Grimes."

The woman's friendly smile quickly disappears and she leans back in her chair with her arms crossed staring up at her fellow Corpsmen. "That's me sir, however unless you can transplant me out of this god damn office, I'm a little busy."

"Well…" Giving a small chuckle Evermann watches as Grimes eyes him down. "I need you to pack your gear and get ready for an operation."

Grimes quickly pays for leaning back on her chair as she falls right out of it. Evermann quickly comes to her aid as he helps her up she rubs her head. "You're shitting me!"

"No… I need you to get you gear and meet up in the hanger for aircraft assignment." Staring at each other Grimes quickly releases the grasp of Evermann and looks out the window. Evermann releases his hold once his fellow pilot is standing upright. "I mean you've always wanted to go out, right?"

"Yes sir…"

* * *

-

Back in the main hanger, members of the 1st Veritech Fighter Squadron and the Armies of the Southern Cross 56th Alpha Tactical Space Corp put together all of their gear for the mission later that day. The cold air from outside keeps everyone alert in its own way. The two squadrons keep a small distance between each other. However each observe the other the younger 56th ATSC find it self more idolizing the 1st VFS.

Warrant Officer One Daniel 'Wetter' Cummings, looks over the hanger with his Tactical armor on and a cup of coffee in his hand he watches as his breath carries through the air. He turn when he hears the sound of someone falling, when he looks over all he sees are the legs of a ATSC pilot, and a pile of armor a R-101 Wolverine assault rifle and a Bangalore of ammunition. The sound of the fall has everyone turn to the pile.

First to reach the pile is CW2 Heather 'Loaded' Mandel, after a clearing of the pile she finds OW1 Melissa Grimes. Standing her back up, Mandel looks up and down the younger pilot. "Are you Grimes…?"

Allowing the senior officer to put back on her helmet she answers. "Yes… Yes ma'am."

As Grimes pick back up her gear she is assisted by CW2 Eric Queen. "What are you expecting kid, there a bunch of drunks and dope?"

"Well, sir…"

Evermann smiles and watches as Grimes make her way to the rest of the 52nd. When she reaches him he points out to an AJAC Veritech Chopper. "Grimes that's yours, number nine thirty four."

As she goes to walk over to the aircraft, she is stopped by Queen once more. "You won't need all that shit."

"Well…" She looks over her gear then back to Queen. "I think I will just incase."

Following the head gesture of the young female Queen looks over to Lieutenant Commander Randy Levine, who holds a assault rifle as well and is clearing it's chamber. "Man everyone just asking to get shot down today."

"Look…" Evermann brings the attention to his twelve man team. "Everyone just do what you have to do, and we all get back together. Okay." Just before everyone goes over to their Veritech's Evermann speaks again. "Oh, and everyone shoot and shoot in the same direction."

* * *

-

1429hrs

The Streets of Hong Kong fill with the daily activity of the staving and the weak, all under the eyes of the tyranny of Tongo Jie Shi and his band of militia. Over looking their activities in space is a Satellite. Its images are feed directly to the Joint Operations Center at New Hong Kong Airport on Lantau Island. In side is General Garson, Colonel Martinez of the Armies of the Southern Cross and a handful of Operations personnel both RDF and ASC.

Looking at the satellite image Colonel Martinez stands with his arms crossed as communications from a VE-1 Eleitseeker Reconnaissance Veritech fighter from the 1st fighter Squadron.

"Sir Contact has been located, vehicle is marked."

Showing some tension to the situation is General Garson who looks at the screens in front of him. "Alright… Let's see if this guy can be trusted?"

The Colonel looks to the General biting his lip. "It is his first time out."

Looking from above that the satellite image provides the officers of the J.O.C can see a little coup driving through the streets of Hong Kong, slowly passing the crowds of people around him.

"Sir he says he's about fifteen minutes away…"

* * *

-

Far from the troubled land of Hong Kong and in the prosperous city of Macross City with the Battle fortress known as the SDF-1 looming on the horizon of the city suburbs is the house of Max and Meryia Sterling. Inside is nothing bur silence walls filled with medals and awards both of the pilots has won. Sitting in the family room is a crib and the toys of the Sterling's latest addition Aurora. On the refrigerator is the report card of Diana Sterling's, and pictures of the Families visit to Earths newest Colony Eden. The silence ends at the sound of the answering machine turning on. It is the sound of the young Diana Sterling age five.

"Hi, this is the Sterling's home of Max, Meryia, me Diana and little Aurora. Please leave a message…"

With the sound of a beep the voice of Commander Max Sterling comes over the speaker.

"Hey, Honey it's me… are you there, I hope your not asleep… are the kids doing good… Look I'm just calling to check up on you okay… And I hope your all safe… I will call in a couple of hours okay…"

* * *

-

Hanging up the phone in the operations Hanger staring out his Alpha Fighter, he is tapped on the shoulder by his friend Levine. Both are wearing CVR-1 Combat flight armor and with rifles slung across there sides. "Hey Max… Times up lets get going…"

"Yea…"

Over to his Veritech he looks to see CW3 Evermann sitting in front of his staring in to space. He stops near the Corpsmen's feeling the man's hesitation. Wanting to speak but not finding any words he just stands next to him staring out of the hander and to the main island of Hong Kong..

"It's funny…" Evermann's sounds as if it's coming from a ghost. "Not even two decades ago this place was the largest and most prosperous city in the world… Now look at it… It's a shame I would have wanted to see what this was like."

"Who knows…" Rubbing the back of his head Sterling turns to his Legioss the combination of Alpha and Beta Fighter.

Hearing so little care come from the legendary pilot brings a chill up Eevermann's spine. "You don't think we should be here."

"Warrant Officer..." Sterling begins to walk to his Veritech. "It's not a matter of what we think. Once that first bullet strikes your Veritech… Policies and all that shit go out the window."

"I just want to do things right…"

Turning to the face of a worried leader Sterling bows his head and smiles. "Hey, your do good, just keep your head up and get your men back here alive okay."

Seeing some confidence from a fellow aviator and one so known, has Evermann's breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

-

Back in the Joint Operation's Center, the two commanding officers of the pending operation over looks the vehicle they have been following from space for fifteen minutes with growing skepticism. When the vehicle comes to a stop General Garson roles his eyes and leans onto a desk. "Know is this the place or is he taking a dump."

"Once second sir…" The Communications from the VE-1 comes over with some static. "Sir he says that this is the building…"

Looking to his ASC counter part Garson looks back to the image on the monitor. "Are you sure?"

"Know he is saying that the building is a couple of blocks down… But if he's seen outside of it he will be shot."

Colonel Martinez leans forward and looks to Garson.. "I will fucking shot him myself if you want."

Raising his hand at the Colonel, Garson communicates with the Recon fighter. "Tell him to get his Chingk ass next to the building or he will not be paid!"

* * *

-

The utilization of variable technology in a ground based unit was thought impossible but in 2013 Researchers at General Electric made a brake through in Anti-Gravity propulsion, utilizing Bio-Fusion engines, the only 'safe' known reactor powerful enough to make functioning Mecha. GE went to Saab America and the two companies teamed up to develop the VHT-01 Centaur, the worlds first Hover Tank. It also has the ability to transform into a bipedal Guardian mode style weapon. With two small mechanicals arms it was a marvel of engineering. Even though the UEG ordered seven hundred they wanted more, for they needed a Tank that can have a full Battloid mode configurations. This is because before the Luna Massacre and the destruction of the SDF-2 Liberty the Armies of the Southern Cross were meant to travel to the Phatoma system and confront the Triolians on their own ground. To do so the ASC needed to have a heavy ground unit that was faster then a Destroid or Battloid but still have all of their strengths. With the operation set out to launch in 2015 the GE Saab Consortium rushed to meet the demands of the UEG. So it created the VHT-02 Spartas, when they first rolled out it wasn't well liked by the pilots of the ATAC because of it's open cockpit design. However with the destruction of the SDF-2 it was deemed that the UEG had to deal with internal 'Earth' matters before they could attempt an attack against the Robotech Masters. So the Armies of the Southern Cross were turned from an invasion army to Earth's new defenders. The VHT-02 was upgraded with a canopy, but like many of the Mecha in the ASC the EU-11 Gun Pod has become a burden with overheating problems.

The 4th Alpha Tactical Armored Corp of the Armies of the Southern Cross is the only heavy ground units stationed at New Hong Kong Airport on Lantau Island. This elite group was battle-harden in the Argentina conflict and they come to enjoy the Veritech Hover Tank. The Entire Company of the 4th that is under Lieutenant Colonel Emerson pilots VHT-02, for the great speed and armaments in a small package. Even if his unit is well trained he sees a lot of green faces among the company he's been asked to command. Even so he only has a total of twenty five functional VHTs just enough for the mission ahead. The mission he currently goes over with the members he has selected to go on this mission. Despite his best efforts nine that he selected have never seen combat before. Staring at them all had the grey haired Officer some what nervous.

"It's eight miles to the target area; we will be never off the main roads. We across the Yu-ki Bridge as soon as we come close to the main land we go feet wet. Cross the sea and land right up on Xio Street like before. We make a right on Ninth Street and move right into the Happy Valley Race Course district. We wait until abstraction of prisoners then move into the main parking lot." Looking around as he points out the area on a map he sees a lot of nervous faces. "We then load the prisoners and Pepper gas the Zentraedi before final load and take them back. "We will have the blocking teams fall back with us for air cover. Home in an hour okay…" Silence strikes the hanger only the sounds of the cold wind can be heard. "There will be some shooting… the Race Course district is like the Arkansas Protectorate, but like there people live there so don't shot at everything." Finished the light Colonel looks to his men and grabs a helmet that is just as worn and beat up as the armor he wears. "Hoora!"

"Hoora!" The men around him respond in kind as they gather all of their gear and start to head to their assigned VHT.

* * *

-

Still in the J.O.C. General Garson stares at all of his monitors, waiting for the vehicle the satellite is following to stop. The room around him feels to warm for the General's taste, and the air dry. Looking over to his Armies of the Southern Cross counter part he cracks a smile.

"The last informant killed himself…"

Seeing some possible humor in the General's story Martinez smiles. "How?"

Sitting in his chair the Garson looks back on the incident. "He was so nervous about his operation he O.D. on Heroin."

"Sir the Vehicle has stopped."

Quickly standing Garson looks back to the monitors before relying a communication to the Recon fighter. "Is he sure this time?"

"Sir… He sounds scared Shitless…"

Aside from the Recon pilot sarcastic comment, Martinez's speaks. "That's good… always a good sign."

"Sir, that's it he just gave the sign…"

Glancing ahead not even looking to the monitor's Garson gives out orders. For some reason even he has a odd feeling about the mission as if something doesn't seem right. "Call the Saratoga, tell them we have Airspace, and also get Q.R.F out of the airspace."

* * *

-

Sitting on the tarmac of the airport is the first the 1st Veritech Squadron, group of Legioss fighters overlooking the many airport terminals of this once great land is all but hollow. Max sterling looks around his fighter and the twelve other Legioss's his Crew Chief, double checking everything he can. The mood still hasn't changed, among the pilots, all are elite combat veterans and nothing but readiness is on there minds. For the members of the 54th ATSC, the small army of the entire 54th sits at the ready a total of Forty eight VAH-10 Aurora's. In a large hanger to the west of the Runway are twenty five Veritech Hover Tanks intermixed with the group are seven large Hover Transports.

"Irene! I repeat Irene!"

With the transmission on all frequencies not one Corpsmen or Fighter pilot misses a beat. The silence of the Airport erupts in the roar of engines. Major Steele who leads the 54th into the operation, is at the head of the squadron and first with engines at full. With his rotors at full and with a quick glance behind him he turns forward.

"Irene! Your heard them Corpsman, Fucking Irene!" Grasping the collective control and flight stick the major gives a small smile. "First Flight, begin operations every other flight give a ten sec chop check!"

The crew chiefs of the Veritech Fighter have little time to watch the first twelve AJAC's takeoff as they launch out the twelve Legioss's. Not to be beat in speed the fixed wing Veritechs are free of their chalks and rolling down the taxi way before CW3 Evermann Flight, the forth and final flight of AJAC's can liftoff. Over looking this massive force lift off are two pilots that were just shadow's in the wake of so much. They are the pilots to the Civil Defence Flying Corps 21st Aero-medical Squadron. Both young one male the other female they have never even entered Hong Kong, and feel that this might just be the same today. Still seeing that many aircraft takeoff is an awesome display of firepower, one they will never forget. Forty eight AJAC Twelve Legioss combination Veritech Fighter each Beta is loaded with six members of the ASC Recon Escort Patrol's Detachment 21. Not to mention the twenty five Veritech Hover Tanks.

As Evermann's AJAC clears the Airport he watches as the first Legioss lifts off the ground. Looking at his eleven fellow pilots has him bite his lip as he gives a prayer.

"Sir…"

The Voice of the rookie Blackburn has the Chief Warrant Officer end his prayer and look ahead. "Go ahead Juliet four twelve."

"That wrecked Zendraedi Cruiser, is it active."

Looking to the remains of the alien starship Evermann inspects it seeing no activity, as for intelligence on the Cruiser it is a dead stick just another scare on the Earth's landscape. "Negative…"

After his glance he turns and looks ahead to see the large convoy of VHT-2 and hover-transport traveling along side the road. Just before the bridge the group brakes off and begins to travel across the open water. The AJAC's and Legioss fighter pull off to a higher altitude. Silence is very disturbing for everyone. Holding the lead formation of the Legioss is Max Sterling who also feels at odds at the silence.

"Two Minutes!"

As they make their way across the sea and strike the island of Hong Kong all that is seen is black smoke billowing form the streets. The Four AJAC Squadrons under the command of captain Steel form around the Flight of Legioss's. Coming in at a hard the Veritech skim just off the top of the first set of building and begin to move closer to the target. Just entering the island are the Hover Tanks and transports. Holding the lead for that is Emerson and all around he watches as the streets fill with civilians running away from the direction they are going.

In the sky above the first flight of AJAC's reach their location and begin a rotation pattern. As they wait, all other AJAC flights take up a corn around the Racetrack. As soon as all of them are in there location Captain Steel gives the word.

"Let's take them down!"

All of the AJAC's go to a hover transforming in groups of two, with the other fighter giving cover. The Legioss go into VETOL mode as the Beta Fighters swing their legs forward. As they do so the Alpha fighters Disengage and Transform into Battloid mode Four Legioss stay in the air of the Squadron maintaining cover with the other Beta fighters. The Alpha Fighters move in with their Gunpods at the ready, Sterling and a fellow Skull member enter into the Racecourse and are met with two Full sized Zendraedi. With a couple bursts they aliens drop not even having a chance to attack.

Levine and fellow Alpha pilots hold position around a complex as members of the Recon Escort Patrol fast rope from Beta fighters. With a burst of missiles a entire wall comes down near a parking structure. Levine's group covers the hole as the assault teams move in. Near the main oval of the Racetrack Sterling and his six other Alpha's round up multiple subjects fleeing from entrances. Strafing the ground around them the men quickly surrender.

"This is Uniform Six Four I've reached the staging area."

Reaching a nearby intersection, the Convey of Hover Tanks and Transports stop in the road. The first four and last four Veritech Hover Tanks Transform into Battloid mode and take up defensive positions. In side his Hover Tank Emerson piers around the corner of a building with his rifle at his side. Small arms fire strike around his area nothing to bother a veteran like him. However for a fellow VHT pilot a RPG strikes near is position.

"Sir, they're shooting at us! Sir… They're shooting."

Looking towards his fellow Corpsman Emerson sees a Technical down the street with multiple hostiles on it. "Then Shoot back."

As ordered the Corpsman raises his EU-11 Gun Pod and fires burst at the vehicle blowing it in two. Emerson looks around all the buildings with his sensors and he discovers that there might be a jammer in the area. However just with visual sight he can see dozens of Militia moving to their position.

In the Fourth flight CW3 Evermann stays airborne watching his Squadron land in Battloid mode. When it comes for Blackburn AJAC to transform the silence Evermann was experiences ends. The blades on Blackburn AJAC lock up and the Chopper falls like a rock. As soon as the smoke clears an AJAC lays on the deck, with all but one rooter blades broken off.

" Blackburn!"

Transforming to Battloid mode and landing next to the fallen Veritech. Looking into the cockpit Blackburn is unconscious. Being the only Battloid in the open Evermann looks around the crash sight stunned at what he sees. Looking around he calls to one of his Squadron members.

"Galtine, get over here I need cover!" With his back up coming his fellow squadron members that cover the area watches as an army of Militia fill the street fighting rockets at them.

Evermann looks around as an explosion erupts a block away, one of his squadron members calls to him. "They have a Battloid, Clug type!"

Clug is the codename given to E.B.S.I.S. light weight battloid. Standing at only thirty feet it's armor is light, it is armed with a thirty millimeter chain rifle. However it is known that many of these fell into the hand of the Rebels in the area, however most should be on the mainland.

With more concern for his downed pilot Evermann calls over the radio. "Juliet six four this is, Juliet six five over!" Looking to the crashed fighter Evermann uses his loudspeaker. " Blackburn can you hear me…" With no response from Captain Steele or Black burn he looks to WO1 Galtine. "Galtine get Grimes and take his AJAC to the target building!"

Heavy fire erupts around the chalk as the two AJAC take hold of Blackburn's crippled Veritech and begin to carry it away with the other members of the squadron giving cover fire. Seeing another Clug Battloid Evermann open's fire with his energy rifle forcing the Mecha to duck around a building.

Inside the Racecourse, The first Veritech Squadron has rounded up all available prisoners however not one is a full size Zendraedi that weren't guards. For Sterling he calls it good enough and begins to Evacuate from the building.

"This is Kilo Eleven, we are green and ready for extraction."

* * *

-

At the Joint Operation Center General Garson breaths a sigh of relieve as he watches from his monitors. "That's it…"

* * *

-

With the Hover Tank convoy Emerson gets the word to move in and does so, transforming back into Hover mode and jetting across to the Racecourse. The rear four remain in battloid mode and lay down covering fire as they run to the target. Back in Battloid mode Emerson walks over to be met by a dozen Alpha's in battloid mode laying down suppression fire. From his left he sees two AJAC's carry another still in Chopper mode to his position. The Medic from the REP squad runs in-between an Alpha's legs and opens up the canopy to the injured pilot Blackburn.

For Emerson he looks over the damaged fighter before talking to Grimes. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know he just crashed…"

Shaking his head, Emerson points out the blast mark around the blades. "That's laser fire." Darting his sensors to the Zendraedi Cruiser Emerson calls out to a Legioss fighter still in the air. "Super six one is that Cruiser running hot?"

"Negative…"

With the prisoners being loaded and none of them full sized Zendraedi Emerson radio's Grimes again. "Load the AJAC onto one of the large transports."

Grimes does as she is told and when done he and Giltine begin to fall back to their Squadron, just as they turn a corner warning systems go off in Grimes AJAC, she turns to see a missile heading her way. Quickly she dives to the ground the rocket harmlessly strikes a building. With both at full sprints Grimes shouts out. "Fuck this!"

As they reach their group they find nearly seven destroyed Clug's lying out in the road. Taking cover near CW3 Evermann, WO1 Giltine calls out. "What the fuck, they said nothing about battloids. Flying above them a Legioss shows off it's power as it unloads a volley of three long ranged missiles into a Clug nearly a mile down the street.

At the target building Emerson assigns four Hover tanks to escort the damaged AJAC on the flatbed and the wounded Blackburn out of the combat zone. Sterling over hearing the radio traffic calls out. "Hey Eric, you need any extra security."

"More the Merrier. We have downed twelve Clugs I could use some help."

Sterling doesn't even have to ask as one of his squadron members steps up and takes his Alpha and has it ride on top of the Hover transport. Ready the four Hover Tanks, Transport and Alpha fighter begin to leave the area. As soon as they exit the area they find that its no more easier as all around them are militia and random fire from battloids. For the medic that rides with Blackburn he is doing is best to stabilize his wounds. Over the radio Emerson checks up on the unit he sent out. "Hey Strucker how are things doing, everything okay?"

Unable to talk Strucker is transforms into battloid mode rolling across the ground to open fire on a Russian Battloid. "Cant talk right now sir!"

The Alpha pilot begins to shot off missiles at rooftops killing dozens of militia. The entire group fines them selves under fire from all directions as they retreat back to base. It was only a matter of time before the group took a hit, as they turn a corner the third hover tank in the group takes a direct hit in the pilots compartment.

" Pella been it!"

Emerson calls out over the radio at the first sound of trouble. "What's wrong?" The convey stops all other VHT go to battloid mode. The only member of skull among the group recovers the hover tank and places it on the bed of the truck. "What's his status Strucker!"

At the small group everyone looks at the medic from the REP who is only glances at the wreckage shaking his head. With that, Strucker bows his head and takes a deep breath. "He's dead sir…"

"Let's move!" The Skull member looks to the group transform into Guardian mode so he can keep up with the Hover Tanks and begins to give covering fire. With a volley of missiles he takes out the first Mecha he sees along side two technical. With the group moving once more at full speed they make their way to the sea.

* * *

-

Near the target building at the Happy valley Racecourse, a group of six MAB-11 "Foxhound" Battloid the latest in Russian Mecha production, used exclusively by the E.B.S.I.S. Marines. They prowl in between buildings and toppled sky scrapers on carries a surface to Air Rifle and trains it's sights onto a Legioss fighter in the air.

In the Legioss the Beta pilot acts as a second pairs of eyes for the Alpha pilot when he look to his left he spots the group of Mecha and calls out to his comrade in control. "We have a SAM!"

"Where, I'm not being painted Hoss."

"Left!"

The pilot of the Alpha unable to see the problem kicks his fighter into after burner however it is to late as the Combination fighter is struck in the rear near the Beta's Engines. The blast pushes the Veritech forward stalling out the second engine of the Beta. Trying to gain control the Alpha pilot tries to lower the Beta's leg its result is a failure in the hydraulic motors only having one leg come down. This puts the fighter in a sharp spin.

"This is Super Six one! I'm hit! I'm hit!" Staring at all of his Cautions, the pilot of the Alpha stares helplessly to see that his Emergency Separation system is offline. "Hold on back there!"

* * *

Standing to his feet in the Joint operation center is everyone that heard the transmission. General Garson holds his breath as he watches the footage.

Over the radio he listens to everyone wishing he heard wrong. The lead Legioss in the air calls out to base. "This is Super Six four, Six One has been hit… Wallcheck's bird is going down."

* * *

-

In the fatally wounded bird the Beta pilot goes for his Emergency separation handle hoping to save the Alpha. When he pulls it nothing happens. "Looks like we are in this together…"

"I can't break free!"

Using what movement the fighter is willing to give him Wallcheck dodges the taller building in hopes not to get entangled in one and bring it down. He looks to see his compass is spinning to fast to read, so he tries to focus on a landing. With his rotation at such a speed Ejection would send both pilots into an unpleasant meeting with a building so riding it out becomes their only option.

"We are going down…"

At the target building Max watches in horror as two of his men are about to crash. Beside Sterling, Emerson looks at the black smoke tracing the Legioss's erratic path to the ground. Closest to the doomed fighter is Evermann Squadron that watches as the fighter spins, their sight limited by two buildings.

Inside the Legioss, Wallcheck looks behind him to his partner. "Hold on!"

The Legios clips the edge of a building taking off the right wing of the Beta, clearing from a intersection hundreds f Chinese run for their lives as the Veritech's crash. With Gs at nearly nine the Alpha pilot watches as the nose dips down and slams into the ground. Snow and dust is kicked into the air. The Alpha buckles under the weight and is almost ripped of the Beta as the fighter's roll once before stopping on its right side. The remains of the Alpha shows no hope for it's pilot the canopy was crushed compressed.

* * *

-

"We have a Legioss Fighter down!"

In the JOC, Martinez looks at General Garson as he looks at the crash on the monitors with fear. Men a women all around the room begin to scurry about, Garson only listens to the transmissions.

"Super Six One is down in the city…"

After a few seconds of thinking Garson comes up with a plan. "Alright get one of those Beta's in the area and check for survivors, move all forces on the ground to that area. Also I want no one to take off from the ground until we find out what's just shot him down. Can you get the convey to that area?

"Yes sir… Sir also… We have multiple heat blooms coming from with in the downed cruiser… Possibly heavy armor and or Mecha."

Looking to another monitor Martinez shakes his head in disbelief. "Can that be confirmed…?"

Finally sitting back down Garson shakes his head in disbelief of what's going on. "It was a god damn trap."

* * *


End file.
